As countries become more concerned with oil reserves, renewable energy and carbon footprints become a focus of attention. Grid power and/or local power networks attempt to address some of the concerns with renewable energy sources. However, renewable energy sources are inherently unpredictable in their output. For example, wind energy is necessarily dependent on the wind speed and direction in some cases. Solar energy is influenced by the time of day and weather conditions. Additionally, large scale renewable energy farms, such as wind turbine frames and large solar arrays are traditionally coupled to the grid power network remote from any particular residential or commercial center. Thus, problems with the traditional or conventional power grid disrupts the renewable energy power source in a manner similar to the disruption of any power.
In part, in view of the above, it is desirable to provide a renewable energy canopy having an integral compartment or retrofitting existing canopies with compartments to contain multiple types and shapes of high capacity batteries, which may include electric vehicle batteries that have reached end-of-life.